Ruby Styke
"The girl? I believe she's ready, sir." - Commander Snake referring to Ruby Styke to his superiors. Ruby Styke was a female Commodore of the Galactic Empire's Imperial Navy who participated in the early Galactic Civil War in numerous strikes against the Alliance to Restore the Republic. Famously known for the Strike on Rakata and the Commanding Officer of the Imperial Star Destroyer Prevention. She was killed during the Battle of Yavin in 0 BBY. Biography. Early life and career (34BBY - 14BBY) Ruby Styke was the daughter of a higher class working family on the planet of Abregado-Rae. She joined the Imperial Academy at 18 years old and while there trained in the Stormtrooper Corps to follow in her father, Ach Styke's, footsteps. She took her training with diligent determination, showing a surprising intellect for a female and plenty of initiative. Emerging from a multitude of missions some would call suicidal. Styke graduated top of her class even when being patronized by her fellow cadets and her superiors finding her extremely resilient but very dangerous. Sometime after graduation, she went through a 1 year training exercise within the Starfighter Corps for possible candidacy in Inferno Squad. Skirmish on Christophis The Skirmish on Christophis would be designed to make or break Styke. If failed, it would likely result in her demise. She learned quickly that the Empire doesn't tolerate inadequacy and failure. During the invasion and attempt to quell the citizens of Christophis and their rebellion against the Empire, Inferno Squadron, under the order of Imperial Security Bureau Director Del Thorin, Agent Styke and the rest of Inferno Squadron, Commander Snake, Lieutenant Commander Sam Johnson, and Agent Corallan Weiss were deployed in hostile territory far from the main battle in the Chaleydonia. to discover the origin of the rebellion. Their investigation proved successful and learned of a trap set in the capital. With communication jammed Inferno made their way to the capital on foot to inform ground lead Major General Fel. He refused to listen and Styke began to pull as many Imperials who would listen to her out of the city. The Major General paid the price when a bomb went off and killed many of his men. Hadn't been Styke's quick-thinking and disregard for a direct order, the entire ground force would've been slaughtered. For her brilliance and fearlessness, Agent Styke was promoted to Senior Agent. Relationship with Corallan Weiss Senior Agent Styke fell in love with her teammate Corallan Weiss after returning from retirement due to be severely wounded from an attack orbiting Umbara. She became very intimate with him but quickly cut ties vowing to be loyal to the Empire, not her emotions. Senior Agent Styke spent all of her time with her military career. Beginning to affect the relationship she had with Weiss drastically. Styke's devotion to the Military paid off as she was put as Lieutenant Commander of Inferno Squadron under now Commander Sam Johnson due to Former Commander Snake's death. Lieutenant Commander Styke was seen as an authority figure aboard her TIE/LN Starfighter. and became famous on Rebellious worlds as one of the best Imperial Starfighter Pilots. She customized her TIE Fighter very frequently and even named her the "Crescent Rose." Time passed and eventually Commander Sam Johnson was promoted from his position in Inferno Squadron to Captain of the ISD Prevention With his promotion his career stagnated but the reputation of now Commander Ruby Styke seemed to improve. Styke, now believing she has served her vow began a relationship with Corallan Weiss as her new Executive Officer when Lt. Commander Dran Starfall resigned from his position. It was entirely secret and no one was aware of what they had and shared together. Mid Rim Campaign (14BBY) "If there's an absence of orders, find something and kill it." - Moff Alexander Sythe to Commander Ruby Styke. Styke and the rest of the new Inferno Squadron were selected personally by Moff Sythe for a Campaign in the Mid-Rim against further rebellions from the Clythe Sector to the Hewett Sector. The assignment proved to be beneficial and planets such as Dohu, Urce, and Genassa had their revolts extinguished immediately. Other operations didn't prove so easy. Qiilura Rebellions. The Massacre on Qiilura was a fine of example of that. Farmers, gangsters, outcasts and anyone who could hold a rifle gathered to take arms against the imperial occupation. The Qiilura Rebellions proved entirely unsuccessful but many Imperials were killed and slaughtered on sight, Commander Styke and Inferno Squadron were the ones to lay down imperial rule and were forced the kill the traitors of the Empire and their resistance resulting in a massacre. Revolution Expansion The Campaign dragged onward to Vortex, Ord Mantell, Glee Anselm, and Anobis. Which were all subsequently put down with ease. Commander Styke had grown a fondness to Moff Alexander Sythe and believed they have become good colleagues in their endeavor to put down the Rebellions. The pacification finally ended after 6 months and Styke was transferred back to the Prevention. The Death Star Campaign (14.5BBY) The Death Star Campaign was a series of battles, strikes, and skirmishes underwent by the ISD Prevention and her crew. The events usually consisted of recovering crystals and other dangerous material for the Death Star's Superlaser unknowingly by the crew of the Prevention. The most famous was the Strike on Rakata to gather Star Forge Fragments from the Old Republic Era. The mission was successful and for making herself noticed and even fighting against a force sensitive. Commander Ruby Styke was finally promoted to Captain of the Imperial Star Destroyer Prevention. Commanding Officer of the Prevention. (14.5BBY-2BBY) "I wear these plaques with pride, I don't misuse them for my own delusions of grandeur and I'm very well aware of my duties." - Styke addressing officers of her recent promotion. Ruby Styke has the Commander Officer of the Prevention was not met with disdain and was actually approved by many officers on-board. The career of Styke from this point only seemed to improve and nothing less, seeing constant approvals, medals, ribbons. She was one of the most liked Imperial Officers by Fleet Personnel and even gained the attention of Moff Sythe once more during a visit on the Prevention. Instead of the frontlines, Styke now fought permanently from the bridge of a starship, conquering all her foes from space and releasing volleys of fury upon them. Excavation on Krant. (14.7BBY) For a short time, Styke was ordered to bring the Prevention to Krant. A lush forest world located in the Mid Rim. Imperial Intelligence noted that the world was rich with Kyber Crystals and perfect for the Death Star's superlaser. This fact remained unknown to Styke and most of the crew of the Prevention save for a few. The Empire established a foothold on the world and set up at a decommissioned Republic base used sometime after the Battle of Krant Developing superiority on the world took almost no effort, Stormtroopers conquered the ground and eliminated all opposition while pilots took to the skies. The Rebels Cells were pushed off world for good. During this brief time of harmony, the ICS-Sled Dog had entered the system, Commanded by now Commander Corallan Weiss. The Sled Dog was an Acclamator Class Starship that has been re-purposed to haul cargo, specifically in this case: lightsaber crystals. Mining the crystals was not difficult and very worth the little effort it took. The Sled Dog remained in system all the way until the Empire left the world. Styke had been informed that a contingent of 501st Legion had been sent to the world and investigate the nearby Jedi Temple. Styke was almost immediately put in shock and completely froze, as the 501st Legion's presence might indicate Darth Vader's arrival. Her fear quickly fell to relief as Darth Vader was not deemed necessary to arrive. Death Star's Construction. (14.7BBY-2BBY) For the next 12 years, Styke had been stationed on the Death Star aiding in her construction with new materials, crystals, and whatever would be needed. Flying back and forth across the galaxy commanding the Prevention to receive what would be necessary. This time was very slow to Styke and she preferred seeing action. However, did not fuss about her current position as the Death Star was very luxurious for her and Navy personnel alike. Own bedrooms with bathrooms attached, having grown up in the lower class, this was only but a dream to Styke especially having been in cramped rooms or smelly barracks during her previous years in the Empire. However, she still held disdain for the tedious inspections drills and endless hours of guarding impregnable force field shield generators for the Stormtroopers. For 12 years, Styke had been stuck in the same routine over and over again. Never ending unless she had to leave and go "grocery shopping" as the Stormtroopers would call it for the Empire. For keeping to her tasks, refusing to complain, and previous actions as well as a recommendation from Moff Sythe, Ruby Styke was promoted to Commodore. Galactic Civil War: Prelude. (2BBY) "The Rebel Alliance only gathers more systems to their cause by the hour, we must re-gain control of our territories and establish to worlds that the Empire remains in power." - Ruby Styke during one of the many strategic conferences. Battle of the TIE Fighter Construction Facility In 2BBY, a former Jedi General by the name of Rahm Kota has attacked a TIE Fighter Construction Facility orbitting Nal Hutta's moon, Nar Shadaa. Styke caught wind of this and dispatched the Prevention to the facility to aid in the conflict. The Prevention docked with the facility and swarms of Stormtroopers stormed in and fought back against Kota's Militia . Fighting picked up throughout the hangar bays and upper decks. Styke's comlink buzzed during the skirmish and heard something about a lightsaber wielding maniac on the loose. Styke elected to ignore it and assumed it was Kota himself. In the middle of the conflict, the control capsule tore off from the the rest of the facility and Kota was assumed dead, his militia was defeated shortly after. Corellian Treaty The Prevention aided in another conflict sometime after Nar Shadaa. The Empire recently sent an agent to covertly gather the biggest threats to the stability to the Empire in one spot on Corellia. The Agent was successful and a task force housing a detachment of the 501st Legion and the crew of the Prevention led by Darth Vader himself. Styke herself was stationed on board the Prevention securing the skies. The mission was successful and the Rebellion effectively ended before it began. Battle on Death Star I As the Prevention docked at the Death Star, there was a silent cheer that was let out among the crew. However, things quickly changed, a wookie slave revolt began with riots across almost the entire station. Styke was busy with leading an inspection drill when the revolt erupted and assumed command of a contingent of Stormtroopers in a counter offensive aboard the station, blasting any wookies which stood in her way and specifically defending of the many power generators aboard the Death Star. Among the chaos, an explosion broke out in the Emperor's Throne Room. It took only a few minutes until troopers were dispatched and learned that the Emperor is alive and well and that a jedi snuck on board the station and began the wookie revolt. The Galactic Civil War has begun. Galactic Civil War. (2BBY-0BBY) "We have them on the run, Admiral. I've just received word of the events proceeding over Tatooine." - Styke addressing Admiral Pilikins Toshe. [[starwars:Destruction_of_Alderaan|'Destruction of Alderaan']] One year following the revolt, Styke was promoted to Commodore and still remained stationed on the Death Star, Styke was apart of a cluster of Imperial Officers that witnessed Alderaan's destruction from one of many Command Rooms on board alongside Lieutenant General Oni at the time. While didn't support the action of destroying the world and actually sent a recommendation to invade it, she understood Tarkin's decision and Alderaan was destroyed nonetheless. [[starwars:Battle_of_Yavin/Legends|'Battle of Yavin']] A few short hours later, an Alliance Task Force consisting of X-Wings and Y-Wings led a strike against the Death Star with the intent of destroying it. Accompanied by Admiral Pilikins Toshe and Admiral Benjamin Klub, Styke oversaw the attack from the Overbridge and suggested to help aid Black Squadron however was denied by Toshe. An alliance pilot eventually hit his mark and the Death Star was destroyed, killing everyone including Styke aboard. Legacy The death of Ruby Styke was taken with heavy heart towards her father and other family alike. For her family reassured themselves that she died peacefully, although the real details of her death eventually came clear. Her family nonetheless continued to support the Empire believing the Rebellion staged a terrorist attack against the Death Star and kill hundreds of thousands of innocents. Unfortunately for Styke, she never saw the rest of the war, a conflict that tore up the galaxy and cleared way for the New Republic. Nor should she ever see her daughter, Scarlet Styke-Weiss, continue her legacy and join the Galactic Federation of Free Alliances and combat against the Yuuzhan Vong during the Yuuzhan Vong War Personality and traits Ruby Styke was thorough, merciful, analytical and instinctive when it came to being apart of the Empire. She respected those higher than her and kept personal thoughts to herself on things she did not agree with. She became very well known in the Imperial ranks as the merciful officer which is exactly what High Command believed they needed. Styke kept herself in prime condition, maintaining the habit of drilling herself often and using her mind over her equipment. She was very intelligent having prudent strategic abilities, and was fluent in Basic, Bocce, High Galactic, and lastly Huttese. Styke was a coordinated leader who calculated her every move and made sure to keep a cool demeanor in combat, she always played to survive and kept the people's lives below her at top priority, knowing when best to attack, defend, or withdrawal. Behind the scenes Ruby Styke was a character created for Geetsly's Gaming Network on Garry's Mod. She was created as the daughter of another player named Ach. Join Geetsly's Imperial Roleplay. Now. Pictures to be added.